


Один

by hellolilith



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Irondad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolilith/pseuds/hellolilith
Summary: Совсем скоро закончится кислород на корабле.Прежде чем это произойдет, Тони должен оставить последнее сообщение.Основано на трейлере "Мстители: Финал".





	Один

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909530) by [itsparkerluck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsparkerluck/pseuds/itsparkerluck). 



"Привет, мисс Поттс. Если найдешь эту запись, прими это спокойно. Конец - это часть пути. К слову сказать, дрейфовать в космосе без единого шанса на спасение – веселее, чем я ожидал.  
Еда и вода закончились четыре для назад, кислорода хватит только до утра.  
Знаешь, когда я засну, мне приснишься ты.  
Это всегда только ты".

 

Когда Тони просыпается снова, то перед собой видит опять то же самое – темную сине-зеленую металлическую стену, в правом углу которой мигает маленький экран. Он затуманенным взглядом может рассмотреть красную надпись: НИЗКИЙ УРОВЕНЬ КИСЛОРОДА. Снизу мигает таймер, зловеще отсчитывающий десять минут.

Он ничего не может сделать, кроме как смиренно вздохнуть. Нельзя избежать неминуемого. Помощи не будет. Тони давно должен был смириться.

Он думал покончить с собой много раз просто, чтобы прекратить все это. Тогда он бы не чувствовал болезненную пустоту в животе или песок в высохшем от жажды горле.  
Много раз он держал пистолет в дрожащих руках.  
Терял равновесие и падал из-за панических атак.  
Держал у виска снятое с предохранителя оружие, играясь с курком. И каждый раз он опускал пистолет, действуя только из-за малодушного страха.

"Тебе станет легче", – говорил он себе, умолял себя, но в глубине души все равно продолжал тупо цепляться за маленькую надежду, что кто-то или какая-то вещь придет ему на помощь.

Тони был дураком.

 

Он пальцами перебирает тонкую ткань нижней части майки. Как же он был глуп. Если бы только он сказал Питеру немедленно вернуться, вместо того, чтобы позволить ему присоединиться к битве. Если бы только он был сильнее настолько, чтобы сдержать Звездного Лорда.

Тони почти счастлив, одновременно ненавидя себя за то, что смеет так думать, но он почти счастлив, что Питер погиб. Ведь ребёнку не приходится дышать разреженным воздухом, проводить дни в голоде и холоде или привыкать к инопланетной космической пище, от которой обжигает язык и выворачивает наизнанку.

Умирать, конечно, – хреново, но в этот момент Тони почти этого хочет.

Он часто моргает, чтобы избавиться от слез на глазах.

Тони снова смотрит на мигающий свет, и через нечеткое зрение он едва может разглядеть, что таймер только что прошел еще одну минуту.

Дотянувшись до безжизненно лежащего перед ним шлема, он постучал по нему и стал беспомощно всматриваться в открытые механические части, пустые светящиеся глаза - сломанный остаток того, чем он когда-то был.

"И последнее", – его голос срывается, и он с трудом глотает. "И последнее, что я хочу сказать, прежде, чем уйду. Я не верю в чудеса, но если то, что осталось от нашей команды, сумеет сделать что-то, что-либо, что позволит Питеру снова увидеть свет, я хочу, чтобы ты сказала ему...", – его голос затихает. Тони позволяет своей голове откинуться назад, ударяясь о стену позади него.

"Я доверяю ему "Старк Индастриз". Я никогда не встречал более способного молодого человека, более достойного всего, что я могу дать. И скажи ему от меня, что он представляет собой намного большее, чем он думает".

Тони смотрит на таймер и, выдыхая, произносит: "Я люблю вас, вас обоих".

Дрожащими пальцами он выключает шлем, садится и закрывает глаза. Тони больше не боится. С этими неделями, проведенными на грани паники, страх исчез в глубине его души. Единственное, что он чувствует – это сожаление.

Он убеждает себя, что это будет не больно. Конечно, его последние минуты будут потрачены на то, чтобы дышать, но после наступит просто долгий, долгий сон. Он уйдет тихо и спокойно, так, как он всегда хотел.

Глаза Тони слабо распахнулись на короткое время. Тринадцать секунд. Он мягко выдыхает и закрывает глаза. Тони слушает тихое тиканье, отсчитывая секунды в голове.

Он так много хочет сказать. Впервые за долгое время он вдруг чувствует теплоту на щеках, контрастирующую со странным холодом, который распространяется от кончиков пальцев к остальной части тела.

Его тело расслабляется, а губы расходятся. Тони начинает засыпать.

Через три,

две,

одну.


End file.
